


His Fallen Angel

by Crowysuperwholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowysuperwholockian/pseuds/Crowysuperwholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has lost his grace, he's feeling alone and scared. Deans worried about Cas as he hasn't spoken at all since the incident. </p><p>This is my first fanfiction (I prefer to read them than write them but meh) so hopefully there is something to enjoy in this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, welcome to my first fanfiction (yay)! My OTPs are Destiel and Mystrade so I'm hoping to write quite a but of them, but if you do want a fanfic for a different ship comment below. Oh, could you also tell me how to improve for the future (I would appreciate it) and also if I should keep this fanfic as a one-shot or add more chapters. 
> 
> Happy fanfiction reading!

Dean hadn't stopped worrying about Cas since he had lost his grace and now he hasn't spoken again. Cas had lost himself; Dean didn't know how to help his Angel. 'Was he still an Angel?' he had thought to himself. Every now and then Dean would go and see Cas in his room, and hand him some extra food and drink, noticing the red soreness his eyes now owned from crying so much.

It had been about a week and a half; Dean was devouring a bacon toastie. Sam walked in and gave a quick cough to begin his conversation. "Dean? You okay?" he asked concerned. Looking up at him partially confused and partially annoyed he replied with, "why are you asking me? Cas is the one who needs the help..."  
"Dean... You haven't been on a hunt for like a week and a half. Don't you think that's worrying?" The older brother put down his toastie and glared at his taller, but younger, brother. "Sam. Cas needs the support right now, okay? So what if I h agent been hunting? Our FRIEND is hurt right now. We need to be with him!" Dean half-whispered half-shouted, angry at Sam's lack of care. Rolling his eyes, Sam told Dean that Cas could take care if himself, that he was a grown man. Shaking his head Dean spoke quite quietly (to make sure Cas didn't hear him), "Sam, how would you like it if you lost the one thing that had been a part of you your whole life?" Sam pulled a bitch face at him, remembering the time he had lost his freaking soul. "Not the point Sammy! How would you like to feel as though it was all your fault that something really bad had happened. Cas is basically a human, he doesn't know what the hell to do. He needs us right now!" 

Nodding, Sam filled up a glass of water and took it into the room where Cas was.

Cas was laying in bed, his eyes open and dead- he felt so alone, scared, guilty. "Hey, Cas?" no reply, Cas didn't even look at him. "I um... I got you some water. Here." Sam put the glass on the bedside table and walked out the room, shitting the door behind him.  
\---

The next day, Sam was out. Dean made Cas a bacon toastie and filled a glass of water. He knocked at the Angels door gently before entering. "Hey buddy," he said softly. Cas didn't look at him nor speak to him. 

Placing the toastie on the Angels lap and the water on his bedside table, Dean began to walk away. He suddenly stopped and turned around to walk to Cas. Sat down on the bed, he faced Cas. "You know, your lunch is gonna go cold and I made it to be eaten hot. So eat up!" He half smiled, but that faded as Cas just sat there so still and not doing anything.

"Dammit Cas, just eat the food and drink the goddammed drink. I'm not leaving till you do." He said sternly. Again, nothing. 'I need to something, he's my Angel' Dean thought to himself. Well, technically Cas wasn't anyone's Angel, but Dean didn't know how else to think of Cas. This guy had saved him from hell, saved his brother and his life so many times. He hated seeing Cas like this, he was strong one out Team Free Will. He liked Cas, a lot, in the way of wanting a relationship with him. However this wasn't the time to admit his feelings, Cas needed support. Sighing, Dean took the plate and out it next to him before grabbing the Angels shoulders. "Look at me man!" he said loudly- louder than he had intended to. Looking at him with panic, Cas opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His throat hurt from crying too much, his own fault he thought. Everything has been his fault recently and he didn't know how to change it.

Dean softened his tough on the Angels shoulders, he shouldn't have been so hard on him. "I'm sorry Cas, I just- I- uh..." 'No chick flick moments, Dean' he said to himself. "Just don't lose hope," 'nice one', "me and Sammy are gonna help you. But you know... We can't do everything. You gotta eat in the kitchen for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You gotta see the outside world again. You gotta accept what has happened man." He smiled slightly and Cas gave a small smile back, understanding what Dean was telling him.

Tomorrow he was going to try and be accepting of what he has done and be strong, for Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter!! I'm not too sure as to why I have, I think I just didn't really like the way the first chapter ended so yeah...
> 
> *runs to the TARDIS*

Head spinning, feeling groggy, throat burning. Dean Winchester wasn't feeling his best the next morning. How had it gotten this bad after one night? Sure, he had been feeling bad the day before and the day before that but Dean getting ill was rare. He knew he had to eat something, so the challenge was to be able to get out of bed and not collapse. Feet touching the ground Dean oushed himself up off the bed and stood there for a few moments feeling slightly dizzy. 'Come on man, food isn't that far away' he kept telling himself in his head.

Eventually, after crashing into the walls a couple of times and stopping to get his bearings, Dean managed to get to the kitchen. "Hello, Dean." Freezing, he turned and saw Cas sat at the table looking tired and sad but still smiling, he grinned weakly. His Angel had done it. "Hey, Cas. How ya doing?" He asked, trying not to sound ill so that Cas didn't go worrying about him. The Angel nodded, chewing on some breakfast that looked quite burnt. "Well I'm up, so that's alright. I don't like the food though..." He replied, pulling a not impressed look when talking about the food. Laughing slightly, Dean took the Angels plate of burnt food and chucked it in the bin. "I'll cook you something. We'll need to teach you how to cook at some point. This ain't a cafe." He spoke calmly (he felt like passing out now). Tilting his head to one side, Cas looked the older brother with concern. "Dean, what's wrong?" 'Stop being so caring and cute damnit' Dean looked at Cas and smiled, "nothing, honestly." And with that he went to cook up some breakfast for him and Cas.

Entering and yawning, Sam said good morning to them and went over to Dean. "You okay, jerk?" He asked, his eyes still shut. "I'm fine, bitch." Dean replied, his voice croaky. Eyes now open, Sam saw how pale his brother was. "Dean, I cam continue cooking, go to bed. You're clearly ill, now go! I'll bring yours in to you." He gave in, nodding and walking away, Dean slowly walked off back to bed. His head hit the pillow and instantly he felt more relaxed. 'I didn't get to finished his breakfast' he winged to himself.

Not long afterwards, Dean was woken up by a gentle knock at his door. Grunting a yes, the figure walked in. Deans facelift up when he saw Cas bringing in his breakfast. "I didn't cook it, but I wanted to give it to you so..." Cas forgot what he was going to say as he looked at Dean laying in bed, the blanket wrapped around him like a cacoon. Grinning and sitting upright, the Winchester grinned at Cas and muttered a thanks as he was handed his breakfast. Slowly, and awkwardky, Cas went over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Dean not saying a word. "You don't wanna get this, Cas. I'll be alright." Dean spoke, smiling reassuringly. Cas just shook his head and looked into Deans dazzling been eyes. "You took care of me, I get to take care of you." He whispered, blushing ever so slightly. 

Snuggling into Cas, Dean softly whispered to Cas, "This. This is why I love you..." before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late(ish) and I ain't sleep... So yeah I thought I would add another chapter :3
> 
> **im sorry for any spelling mistakss**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fabulous third chapter!! Ahhhhh...

It had been about a week now; Dean was feeling much better, Cas was relaxing more and coping better with the loss of his grace and they were closer together (not ima romantic way though). You see... As we all know Dean isn't one for 'chick flick moments' and so that whole "this is why I love you" thing has kind of been forgotten by him. Yeah... Dean was very tired that night and can't really remember a thing, so he still believes that Cas doesn't know anything about his 'chick flick' feelings for him (dammit). 

Sitting in his bed silently, reading yet another Sherlock Holmes book, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Castiel felt a lot happier with how things had become. He was living with the Winchesters- the brothers that took him in when his own kind wouldn't and they've stuck with him for years now. 

Finally, he closed the newly finished book and started to think about that night a week ago. He didnt quite understand what had happened but Dean had told him that he loved him. This all confused him, in what way was dean talking about? In the way that he loves his younger brother- or another way? The one that humans call and romantic attraction or something along those lines. Maybe tomorrow he would be able to talk to dean about it, the older hunger hadn't mentioned it so maybe he needed to ask. 

Feeling hungry, he got out of bed and slowly walked to the kitchen in order to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich- something he had never attempted before. "This wouldn't be necessary if I was still an Angel" he muttered user his breath. he still felt the pain, grief, guilt about it all. He wasn't who (or what) he used to be. Something as stupid as a sandwich continued to make him feel horrible and rotten. As 'strong' and 'powerful' as he was, Cas still failed at making good food and so he ended up with a squashed over liked sandwich that had swirled around the entire plate. Frowning, he took it back to his room.

About 5 minutes later, there was a light knock at the door. "Come in," Cas spoked in his gruffly voice. Grinning as he saw dean, he gestured for him to sit on his bed next to him. "What brings you here?" He asks slightly confused. Dean appeared to be nervous, or worried, about something."I'm uh... Hmm... Uh... Look," Dean began, "I dot normally do this but... I like you Cas. I like you a lot." He sighed and kept his head low, trying to hide how cherry red e has become. "Dean, I know thy you like me... I like you too," Cas said not understanding the confession dean had just made. Shaking his head, dean graves the Angels shoulders and made him look at Dean in the eyes. Both men stared for a long time, their breathing a lot slower and occasionally they would glance lower at each others lips. 'It's now or never' dean thought to himself as he leaned in and pressed his plump sorry lips against Castiels. Dean moaned with happiness as Cas deepened the kiss by dancing the waltz with their tongues. 

It seemed as though the kiss had gone on for hours when really it was around 4 minutes. Cas smiled, this is how dean loved him and this is how he loved dean. 

 

**im so sorry for the bad late night fanfiction but I have nothing else to do as I just can't sleep okay bye**


End file.
